I Will Not Bow
by smoking-tulips
Summary: Tension rises and those who once stood together slowly break away. Brothers become enemies and no longer is blood thicker than water.


_A.N: Another prompt for the nordiplaooza fest on LJ. This time my prompt was: Sweden, Denmark - Out of Sync [Optional Time Period: 1500s]  
><em>

_(This works as a prequel and sequel to other fics. I suggest reading them in this order: "A Warm Feeling", "I Will Not Bow" and then "Breaking Point")_

* * *

><p>"You monster!"<br>A piece of broken furniture was hurled at Denmark, only missing the man by a few centimetres.

"Fucking devils incarnation!"  
>Another chair was hurled towards him, shattering the nice mirror on the wall behind Denmark as he managed to dodge it just in time.<p>

"It was necessary," Denmark snarled back as he broke of one of oil lamps mounted on the wall and threw it towards Sweden's head.  
>The other Nordic dodged just a little too late and the hard metal and glass projectile hit his head with quite some force, still burning oil latching itself to his face and clothes.<p>

Screaming in agony, Denmark was forgotten, the panic of feeling his skin on fire overtook every though in his mind.

As Sweden stumbled and his stance momentarily weakened, Denmark seized the opportunity.

Before Sweden had time to wipe the oil off his face and re-orient himself Denmark was upon him.

Denmark's eyes were burning with a frightening fire Sweden knew all too well – but he was too far gone to adhere to the warning signs. Right now he wanted nothing more than to kill his 'brother' right there and then.

"You killed my people!" Sweden growled through gritted teeth as he tried to lash out at Denmark, his vision already growing darker as Denmark's hands tightened their hold around his neck.

"If you listened, I wouldn't have had to do it!" Denmark yelled in return, holding a firm grip around Sweden's neck with one hand as he gave the Swede a punch in the stomach with his other, simply for good measure.

Sweden gasped for air as he felt the strong urge to inhale more oxygen; however, Denmark's grip around his throat prevented him from bending over or taking a deep breath.  
>Slowly he could feel his consciousness slowly fading.<p>

"Never. Forgive. You," he managed to spit out before Denmark's fist connected with his face and everything went black.

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

The sight that met him when he opened his eyes was not a burning inferno of hell as he had expected. Instead a dark blue curtain draped over four bedposts met his sore eyes.  
>Sweden groaned as he tried to rub the sleepiness away – finding it hard to see any details beyond the tips of his fingers.<p>

"Wouldn't do that if I were you,"

Sweden flinched as he tried to turn and focus on the voice.

"Your eyes were badly wounded." Norway crossed his arms and sighed – or at least that's what Sweden thought he did; he couldn't quite tell the Norway's movements from this distance.

"I'm alive?" he mumbled in amazement and confusion.

"Don't sound so surprised; you're a nation after all,"

"Thought I was a goner for sure. Did you save me?"

Norway snorted, handing Sweden a glass of spiced wine. "Save you? Don't be stupid. You know I'd only jump in between between the two of you if it was life or death,"

"Then why am I still here?" Sweden asked, frowning as he realised Norway had essentially just told him that such a fight had not been worth his time to stop. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped the still lukewarm drink. The spices warmed him up as the alcohol numbed some of the pain. For what it was worth Norway was really good at helping things heal; just not always with words.

"Denmark spared you," Norway replied nonchalantly, holding his hand out for the cup. He obliged and only watched as the beverage was placed back on his night stand. In the dim light he could at least still roughly make out where things were.

Sweden didn't believe it, yet there weren't many other options. Finland wouldn't have been able to stop Denmark on his own, and Norway had no reason to lie.  
>Closing his eyes, he blocked out any noise he could, and tried to go back to sleep.<p>

~~~~~~X~~~~~~

It took a good few days before he dared to venture out of bed – much less his room (or as he discovered, Norway's room). It took another few day's to get used to the glasses he now needed to wear to see anything further away then what his hands could touch.

Finland fretted around him as much as Norway did, but slightly more affectionately than the cold Nordic. Although he became painfully aware that the glasses did nothing to make Finland jump and less whenever he turned to face him.

Denmark avoided him completely, and the notion was mutually returned.

Sweden didn't wish to see Denmark ever again. However, he could not hide forever.

"I'm leaving."

Denmark didn't even lift his head up – just kept his eyes focused on a letter someone important must have sent him.  
>"Yeah yeah, come back soon and all that. Finland freaks out too much when you leave."<p>

"No. I said I'm _leaving_. For good."

This made Denmark raise his head, bright blue eyes meeting darker ones in an intense staring match.

"For good?" He snarled. "You can't leave. You. Are. Mine," Denmark growled through clenched teeth.

Sweden raised his chin and stood his ground. He was not backing down.

"No. I won't stand for these injustices! I'm leaving this horrible union you call 'family'."

Denmark growled and stood up, slamming his fist so hard down on the desk that his bottle of ink toppled over and spilt its black contents all over the dark oak.

"You're not going anywhere." Denmark didn't raise his voice, but the deep growl behind every syllable was enough warning that he would not let Sweden just 'leave'.

"Then stop me."

Denmark jumped over the desk in seconds, but this time Sweden was more prepared.  
>"I will," he snarled as he aimed a punch towards Sweden's head – the latter managing to dodge the incoming blow and knock Denmark over with a well aimed kick to the man's knee.<p>

Denmark cursed as he hit the floor, trying to get back to his feet as soon as possible. Sweden didn't even give him a second to gather his thoughts; and before he could even sit up straight, a foot connected with his chest.

Spluttering and heaving for a proper breath, Denmark hauled himself up from the floor with the help of his desk, glaring at the Swedish nation with a burning rage.

"You won't be leaving my house!"

Sweden took a step towards the door, meeting Denmark's glare with one just as furious. His eyesight was terrible, but his new glasses provided some relief; although the weight on the bridge of his nose was odd and uncomfortable.

"We don't see eye to eye... No longer are we capable of fighting alongside one another."

Denmark only growled in reply, but before he could lunge at his younger brother, Sweden disappeared out the door, closing and barricading it.

He sank down on the floor and Denmark's yells of frustration and anger could be heard through the thick wood. The door shook with great force several times as he kicked and pounded on it with his fists.  
>Yet Sweden didn't budge – nor did the barricade.<p>

"I won't stop till I have my freedom." He muttered under his breath; a promise to himself as he clenched his fist tightly before getting up and disappearing down the hallway – leaving Denmark to shout and swear in his office.

* * *

><p><em>A.N: Again; huge thanks to Yuuago and Pipkin who beta'd this for me 8D<em>

_Should be obvious by now that I really love the 1500'ds and the Kalmar union._


End file.
